You can see me?
by ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: Jack would have been better of had he not been invisible. He wouldn't have been alone, right? Well, unfortunately, not all humans are happy to see an ice wielding teen and perhaps at times invisibility is a gift. So, what would happen if Jack, and every other spirit, were completely visible to humans? Well, here is one possibility. Rated T for the amount of injuries.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night, the lake was frozen, the north wind blew hard. The moon knew he couldn't wait any longer to bring the newest guardian into existence. So, carefully, slowly, he pulled the child out of the lake, placing him on the newly frozen ice. The kid looked around with big curious blue eyes and the moon watched, as the kid picked up his staff and for the first time in his new life, showed of his true self, skating around the lake causing frost, smiling and laughing, having _fun_.

Then the wind picked him up happy with her new charge. What neither the wind nor the moon planned on was the kid spotting the village nearby. The child looked at it curious and as the wind realized her mistake she placed him quickly back on the lake, letting the tress block the view of the village. The moon began to glow intending to warn the child but the kid ran though the forest where the trees both blocked out the moonlight and the wind, exiting in the village excitedly.

A couple of people turned to look at the child, wondering who he was and where had come from, the kid placed his staff on the ground and frost covered the area where he was standing, this drew some more attention to him, "hi," he greeted, "I saw the village from the sky and-"

He was cut of by gasps, suddenly the entirety of the village was staring at him in shock. Jack looked around as there expressions changed, a lot of the woman looked scared as they suddenly picked up there children and dragged them inside with them. A lot of the men had drawn weapons and were glaring at him, others ran of in search of weapons.

Jack took a step back, "what's going on?" he asked the men, when he didn't get an answer he looked up to the moon which glowed brightly at him, as if trying to reassure him. It didn't work though. Jack had no memory previous to now, and he was standing in the middle of a crowd of armed men glaring at him. He was terrified.

One of the men armed with a scythe stepped forward, pointing the weapon at Jack threateningly, "witch, drop your weapon, now."

Jack looked at the man with a scared look, "I don't have any weapon!" Jack replied, taking a step back and holding his staff in front of him, realizing as he did so that they were referring to said staff. He considered dropping it at that moment but he felt like it protected him in some way, if he could avoid losing it he would, even if he wasn't entirely sure why.

But that wasn't going to be an option, the man stepped closer to him, holding the scythe threateningly. Jack looked around wishing he could run, but he was surrounded, only able to move a couple of steps in any direction before a knife, scythe, fork, or something pointy and painful was there to greet him.

"Please, I never did anything wrong to anybody!" Jack begged, eyes filling with tears, "just let me go," he begged almost a whisper.

"Drop your weapon," the man ordered, forcing his scythe under Jack's chin, against his throat, Jack held onto the staff tightly, still hesitant about dropping it, "now!" the man shouting taking a step forward and forcing Jack to take a step back, into a knife behind him, if he wanted to keep his head, with the scythe against his neck and a knife pushed against his back finally he dropped the staff on the snow.

Before he could even process the loss of his precious staff and with it his powers, a big man had grabbed him from behind. One hand across his mouth stopping him from calling out for help, not that there was anybody around to help him. Another held the child's skinny arms behind his back.

"Take the witch to the stakes to be burnt like those before him," the man with the scythe ordered coldly. Jack felt how the man holding him turned, forcing Jack to turn with him to see a stage like structure in the middle of the town, on it was a pole, rope and chains. Worst of all though, it was all black where it had been burnt before. Jack's eyes widened as he realized what was going to happen, he tried to scream but the hand over his mouth prevented it. He struggled, kicked with all his strength. But the man holding him was much stronger. Jack was after all, without his staff and powers, no more than a skinny child.

The man dragged him up the steps and onto the platform, finally taking his hand away from the kids mouth, forcing his arms behind the pole and tying them tightly with rope before grabbing the chains and throwing them around the kid, restraining him completely.

"Please! Stop it! Stop it! Please!" Jack begged at the top of his lungs, now he could once again speak, his eyes filled with tears, his heart beat fast and he struggled to breath but still he screamed and begged. He had just been born yet it looked like he was about to die.

The people around him paid him no notice as they dragged hay onto the platform, coving the kid with it, placing it on all sides, it wasn't easy though, the moon shone brightly and wind blew hard, trying it's best to blow away the hay and slow the process before hew new child could be burnt alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at the North Pole.

North was working on some new tools so as to be even quieter this year, since the whole witch thing had began, delivering presents was more and more dangerous. He sighed, remembering a time when only those who believed could see the guardians, "when did humans develop there inner sight?" he asked the moon not expecting him to reply. When the moon suddenly shone brighter, North knew something was up.

He didn't wait for the Man in the Moon to tell him what he wanted before pulling the lever and calling the guardians to the North Pole using the northern lights. But the moon wasn't waiting for the others to arrive. There was no time. He shone brightly in the centre of the tiles representing the current four guardians.

"You created a new guardian?" North asked, surprised, "shouldn't you wait for the others?" he also asked, looking around.

The moon ignored him, as the picture of Jack Frost appeared, North frowned, "very new," North said uncertain who the boy with the staff and white hair was.

Sandy and tooth then arrive, Bunny moments after, "what's wrong?" they all asked at once before seeing the figure of Jack.

Two words could be heard clearly in the guardians mind, "Jack Frost," they knew the moon was telling them the name of the newest guardian.

"What's with the hurry?" North asked, knowing there was something seriously wrong, the North was wise and patient, this wasn't like him.

The moon showed an image of snowflakes.

"A winter spirit," Bunny translated without a problem, the kid looked like he would be one.

Then flames, surrounding the figure.

"Fire?" tooth asked confused, but then it all made sense, "the humans have him?" she asked.

The figure vanished and the moon light shone bright on the globe, on a specific town known a Burgess.

Sandy didn't wait for the other guardians leaving out the window. There was no time for a game of charades right now.

"We have to hurry, he wont last long after they set him ablaze," Tooth ordered following Sandy out the window, followed by her fairies.

North ran towards his office searching for a snow globe, Bunny opened up a tunnel and hoped he was fast enough as he entered it head first.

Recently spirits being caught by humans had become a growing problem, and although the guardians were used to this by now, running to the rescue of others. This was different. Never had the moon spoke to them in such panic. This child, whoever he may be, was important. He was a guardian. And the fact he appeared to be a child, was also terrifying.

The hay had finally been placed, the kid was defenceless, but he continued to beg, "please! I didn't do anything!" he explained.

The man from earlier who had held the scythe, approached, holding a torch with a burning flame, "creature of darkness, demon, may you and your witchcraft return to hell where you belong," he spoke coldly and threw the flame into the hay that caught ablaze immediately.

The wind desperately tried to blow the flame out but unfortunately just made it worse. Jack screamed as the heat overtook him, he could barely breath. The sudden heat was unbearable and he could see the flames closing in on him.

"Please!" he shouted with the last breath he could take before the smoke made it too hard to breath. The flame finally closed in and he could feel how his skin and flesh burnt. He cried, tears falling down his face, he struggled the movement only made the already unbearable pain that slight bit worse.

And the pain, it was terrible, he could hear the sizzling of flesh, see how his skin was burnt of and feel the red hot burning. He fell limp yet unfortunately kept consciousness. He had no energy to fight a losing battle. He simply stood there, limp, held up only by the chains. He looked out at the people wishing for a distraction from the pain. Everyone stood there, cheering, he couldn't breath and although his heart beat had sped up, he felt how it now slowed, he could hear it loud and clear.

Just as he was about to close his eyes for what he believed would be the end, he saw something in the sky, something that flew.

"Leave him alone!" someone shouted from the very back. A grey figure he couldn't quite make out stood tall a weapon in his hand.

Then there was something falling from the sky. Jack though he must be hallucinating, he closed his eyes, tears falling down, he couldn't take the pain, it was too much for him.

Bunny stood at the back of the crowd, far from the winter spirit, he was the distraction in the unspoken, unplanned, plan. And it worked, everyone was looking at him. Sandy had used his dream sand to leave the entire town drowsy, although he had not the power to put them all to sleep, not with the amount of adrenaline they all had.

Tooth, followed by thousands of fairies, were, with the help of the wind bringing in rain clouds that were slowly putting out the flames.

Jack felt the water fall on him, and subconsciously froze it in an attempt to keep it around for longer before the fire evaporated. Tooth was hoping to put the fire out. But North had just arrived and he could not wait that long.

The child looked lifeless enough already and he feared the worse, without hesitation he ran into the flames and reached the kid, he felt the flames burn him but couldn't care less, they were less harsh now with the rain.

"Jack," he spoke, but the kid didn't react, North found the rope that had held his hands behind his back had already burnt of, but he needed to get the chains away, finding the lock he pulled out his sword and quickly broke it. Pulling the chains of and the small child into his arms, he jumped of the platform onto the ground, throwing a snow globe on the ground he looked up at Tooth before vanishing.

Tooth then looked around, spotting the staff from the image the moon had sent them, she flew down and grabbed it before heading back towards the North Pole, Sandy meanwhile had informed Bunny of the missions success. Bunny who had been on the roof of a house dodging stones and other stuff thrown up at him nodded to Sandy who floated up into he clouds.

Bunny jumped behind the building, creating a tunnel and disappearing before any human could even see where he had gone, the only thing left a small flower.

They all met back at the North Pole, they were all panting, it was a minute before they recovered. Tooth flew over to North, "...is he?" she asked hesitantly.

North frowned, looking down at the child, he looked terrible, his whole body was black and red, his clothes were burnt yet he was so covered in ashes it was hard to tell he was a person at all. North moved his hand over to his face, "he is breathing... but very barely, it is a struggle, we must get him to infirmary immediately and take care of him if he is to survive," North said looking at the young childs face, or at least what could be seen of it.

Tears filled his eyes, "you are safe with us," he whispered to the child, knowing yet not caring that the kid could not hear them.


	3. Chapter 3

North took the new guardian to the infirmary where he lay him down on one of the white beds and carefully removed his clothes. Tooth and Sandy bough snow in through the window knowing that as a winter spirit he would probably appreciate the cold slush. Bunny helped North with the medical procedure.

By morning they were finished, "most burns are only second degree and superficial, won't scar but very painful, a couple of fourth degree burns though, they very likely will scar, although I am hoping that because he was only created today his powers will do a better job at regenerating than usual," he said, "all we can do now is leave him to sleep, once he wakes up we will deal with any other problems this experience may have caused."

Tooth nodded, "I suppose we better to get back to work," she said to her fairies, "North, you will warn us as soon as he is awake?"

North nodded, "of course, I will use northern lights."

Three of the now five guardians returned to there duties, North decided to take a break from his own duties, trusting the yetis to sort things out, instead he sat by the new spirits side.

"You've had a hard first day..." he whispered, "but don't worry, now you are at North Pole, most wonderful place on Earth, under my protection, nobody will hurt child again," he grabbed the small kids hand, feeling the burnt skin, said child whimpered in his sleep, "you need time to recover, but after recovery I will show you good in world, not just bad like you see today."

Jack showed no signs of hearing him, but it didn't bother North, he loved children, and hated seeing them hurt at all. This child although spirit was no different in his eyes.

The days passed and the kid didn't wake up, he was still struggling to breath. He whimpered and cried in his sleep at times. North was becoming more and more worried. He had gotten him to drink some water while sleeping, but he needed to eat.

"Come on Jack, you can do it, I know you're stronger than you look," North whispered, holding the small boy's hand. But there was no reply, North sighed, "don't wait too long, okay?"

It was a couple more days before the winter spirits blue eyes opened once more, he whimpered in pain. It was dark and the kid couldn't see a thing, he didn't know what he was, all he could remember was the fire. Breathing became difficult as he remembered the fear. He forced himself to calm down as he realized he was still alive.

He looked around, slowly his eyes got used to the dark room, he could make out other beds nearby, a big open window from which snow was blown inside. The wind blew harder messing up his hair, the kid smiled, feeling safer. He saw his staff in a corner leaning against the wall. He considered trying to get it but as he moved a horrible pain ran though his body and suddenly he was conscious of the pain everywhere.

He looked down to see his body, it was red and black and hurt all over, the only places that didn't hurt, he could not feel at all. Which probably wasn't good. He didn't know what to do, he was hungry and thirsty. Tears began to fall down his face as the pain became too much for him.

The wind was the one to finally act, seeing her child's misery she tracked down North, he was asleep in his office, she used all her strength to blow the window open. This woke North up with a jump. He ran over to the window and closed it, picking up a couple of toys knocked to the floor, he sighed, leaving his office and deciding to check on Jack before going to his room to sleep.

He entered the infirmary, first he heard Jack crying and supposed he was having another nightmare, but on closer inspection he saw the child's eyes were open, and he looked panicked. Blue eyes met blue eyes and North stopped, quickly trying to make himself look smaller.

"Jack," he whispered.

Jack gasped and tried to move away from North, flinching as he failed to move without pain.

"It's okay, it's okay," North whispered, holding his hands out so Jack could see them, "I don't mean you any harm," he reassured.

Jack looked up at him with blue eyes, licking his lips he tried to speak but instead began to cough uncontrollably.

North was by his side within seconds, helping Jack to sit up as best he could without causing him immense pain and helping him to breath normally, "there you go, better?" North whispered.

Jack looked up at the big man next to him, his eyes were full of tears and North couldn't help but be reminded of a scared animal. Jack opened his mouth once more, "wh-" he tried to speak but again coughed, not as much as the previous time. North helped him once more.

"You are at the North Pole, I am North or Santa," he explained, "you are safe here, okay? But you are still weak and need to recover, stay here, I need to get you some water and food," North instructed lying the child down.

Jack gave a small grateful nod as North disappeared from the room, only to return moments later holding a large tray.

"I don't expect you to be able to eat all of this, even though it would be good for you, but I wasn't sure what you would want," he explained quietly, grabbing the glass of water, "you need to drink some more water first by the sound of your coughing," he said helping Jack to sit up and drink the water.

Jack drank the water quickly, gratefully, "t-thanks," he whispered as best he could with a shaky voice.

North smiled before grabbing a bowl and spoon, it looked like green mush, "I know it doesn't look good but your body will appreciate it, as soon as you are better we get you cookies for taste bugs," he said with a chuckle. Jack smiled, he liked this man, he may look scary but he was nice.

North fed Jack the mush, even though he tried to do it himself, North insisted that he should not move for the time being and let his body recover.

After leaving the room North remembered his promise to Tooth, and decided that first thing tomorrow he would call the other guardians over to see Jack.

As soon as North woke up he went over to the infirmary, Jack was already awake and concentrating on breathing. North made Jack some breakfast and fed it to him, "Jack..." he said after the kid had decided he couldn't eat any more.

Jack looked at North, showing he was listening.

"I know you probably don't want to see anybody else now, but it is kinda important," North began to explain, "I guess you don't know anything about the guardians?" he asked.

Jack shook his head.

"Well, the guardians are a series of spirits in charge of protecting the children of the world, we are powerful spirits, up until very recently there was four of us, Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman and the Easter Bunny."

Jack nodded, "I've heard stories," he whispered, or at least he supposed he had, he had no memories yet knew who all this people were in a child like way.

"Well, the Moon is in charge of choosing the guardians, recently he chose a new one, Jack."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Jack asked quietly.

"Calling you what?" North asked surprised, "Jack?"

Jack nodded, "how do you know that is my name? I don't even know what my name is..."

North smiled, "the moon told me, Jack Frost, that is you."

Jack looked surprised, "the moon helped me out of the lake," Jack whispered.

North nodded, "the moon made you a spirit, Jack, it is what lets you use magic... although you weren't given much time to use it so far, the point is Jack, you were not meant to be just any spirit, you are meant to be a guardian," North explained.

"Oh..." Jack replied, he wasn't sure what to think about this, "so I protect children?" he asked.

North nodded, "I... I don't know how specifically, but you will, as soon as you are recovered we will figure it out, okay?"

Jack nodded, "so... visitors?" Jack asked bringing the conversation back to the beginning.

North chuckled, "well, as you can imagine, the other guardians are desperate to meet you and I promised I would let them as soon as you were awake."

Jack nodded, "okay... are they all like you?" Jack asked.

North shook his head, "we are all very different, but they are all nice and loving, don't worry about that."

Jack smiled and nodded, "I can't wait to meet them then," he said.

North smiled, "I have to go now, I will be back in no time, okay? If you need anything tell a yeti, okay?"

Jack nodded, "thank you," he whispered.

North smiled before leaving, he then went straight to the globe and activated the northern lights. Within a matter of minutes all the other guardians stood with North.

Tooth was the first to speak, "how is the child?" she asked, "has he woken up yet?"

North smiled and nodded, "I am glad to announce he is awake, he woke up last night, I had him eat and drink something before he went back to sleep, I spoke to him before calling you guys over and he is ready to meet you all."

Bunny crossed his arms, "he is speaking as well? You haven't been pushing him too hard North have you? He needs to recover."

North shook his head, "no, I have not even let him eat cookies yet, he is still eating yucky mushy stuff... he hasn't been speaking lots, just short sentences, mostly questions," he explained, "it would seem he was born with no memory," he said looking at Tooth.

"Well... if the Moon took his memories away from him perhaps we should leave it that way until he is ready," Tooth said looking up at the sky, "who knows what happened to him before he was Jack Frost, we probably should let him just be a spirit for now."

Sandy nodded, then showed an image of a snowflake, North nodded, "yes, I must take you guys to meet him, he is lovely child," he said proudly.

Soon all four guardians stood in the infirmary, "Jack," North spoke, the boy looked up shyly, hiding under the covers of the bed.

"This is Bunny, the Easter Bunny," Bunny stood to the back, letting the boy breath a little, he waved.

"Hiya mate," he whispered as if unsure weather he would scare the child.

"This is Sandy, the Sandman," he then pointed to Sandy who waved and smiled, "he cannot speak," North explained, "and finally this is Tooth," he pointed to the fairy who was flying over the bed looking very excited.

"Hiya!" she greeted happily, her smaller fairies flying over closer to take a closer look.

Jack managed to lift his hand so one of them could perch on it, "Baby Tooth?" he asked with a smile.

"Those are my fairies," Tooth explained with a smile, "they collect the teeth."

"There beautiful," he whispered looking at the particular fairy he was holding, she had two different coloured eyes and was the cutest thing ever.

Tooth smiled, looking at the other guardians. Bunny nodded, deciding the kid seemed like a good kid. Sandy knew from the get go he would like Jack. And North though he was the most wonderful kid in the world. There newest guardian would be a great addition.


End file.
